


Разные интересы

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Найнс Родригес ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится Жанетт Воэман.
Relationships: Jeanette Voerman/Nines Rodrigues
Kudos: 3





	Разные интересы

**Author's Note:**

> «На конкурс "Редкая птица", номинация "На зов AWSD"»  
> Бета - хочется жить (https://fanfics.me/user219670)

Найнс Родригес ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится Жанетт Воэман. Это происходит не как озарение — на раз-два. Нет. Он осознает это совершенно случайно, когда бесстыжая Малкавиан рассказывает новому птенцу, как тот будет выстанывать ее имя на пике наслаждения. Вот тут хочется поставить толстостенный стакан на стойку, выйти из прокуренного клуба «Asylum» и вернуться к своим в Даунтаун. Убраться, наконец, из Санта-Моники, не мозолить глаза бесчестным ублюдкам. Но он ждет Терезу, у него свои дела и интересы, а Жанетт сегодня как никогда в ударе, не пускает сестру на деловые разговоры.  
Толстый бармен хмыкает неприязненно, его огромные жирные руки покрыты татуировками, лезущими на шею и гладко выбритый затылок; глаза злющие, рот искривлён в презрительной ухмылке. Камарильский щенок, как и все здесь. Анархам не место среди этой интриганской и политической грязи. Вопрос о территории, и Найнс терпит, цедит неспешно гадкий виски, разглядывает откровенный наряд Жанетт: короткая юбка, не скрывающая трусов, светлая рубашка, подвязанная узлом под грудью, открывающая на обозрение красный лифчик и плоский живот. Два высоких хвоста смешно пружинят на светлой голове, а косметика давно плывет, под глазами черные разводы туши, на губах алые мазки. Родригес пытается не думать о шлюшковатости Жанетт и поплывшей помаде от очевидных утех.  
Его никогда не притягивали сумасшедшие личности, но сегодня он видит не только съехавшую с катушек вампиршу, а и маленькую запуганную девчонку, получившую проклятие безумия и раздвоение личности. В ее глазах просматриваются вселенская грусть и пофигизм по отношению к очередному забредшему в ее койку.  
Вот это уже лишнее. Пора подтянуть сентиментальность и достучаться до Терезы, долго он в этой странной обстановке сидеть не сможет.  
— На-а-айнс-с-с, — тянет Жанетт, облизывает похабно губы. — Что хочет барон Анархов в этом дивном месте?  
Родригес даже с табурета не успевает встать, почувствовала, видимо, негодница взгляды.  
— Мне нужна Тереза, — рабочие отношения и не более, он не будет совмещать.  
— Сожалею, она занята. Или не сожалею? — фыркает Жанетт, запрыгивая на соседний стул, и делает знак бармену. Тот подхалимски улыбается и наливает в такой же стакан, как и у Найнса, янтарную жидкость. Сестры недолюбливают друг друга, это видно по поджатым губам Жанетт и по ее напрягшимся плечам. Да и секрет они из этого не делают.  
— Мне плевать на ваши отношения, — рычит зверем Родригес. — Меня интересуют ее интриганство и ее шавки на моей территории.  
— А мне плевать на политику и все, что с ней связано. Терезы нет, — отрезает она грубо и одним глотком выпивает алкоголь, даже не морщится.  
Родригес заставляет себя обуздать звериную натуру Брухи, сжимает-разжимает кулаки. Желательно решить все вопросы мирно — и так Анархов почти оттеснили от дел. Совладать с собой, терпения не хватит больше мотаться сюда. Придется посылать на переговоры Демзел или Смеющегося Джека, но первая слишком взрывная, а второй слишком равнодушен к политическим прениям, если это не в его интересах.  
— Когда она будет?  
Жанетт меряет Найнса непристойным взглядом, оглаживает от темной макушки до грязных ботинок и смеется безумно, хрипло и бездушно. Она опять скрывается за своей показушной натурой.  
— Когда тебя здесь не будет. Или меня. Или так и так.  
— Всегда знал, что вы двинутые.  
— Не настолько, как ты себе это представлял. Но мне жаль тебя, малыш Найнс. Тебе же здесь не нравится? Гораздо уютнее сидеть в своем баре и наслаждаться услужливыми песнопениями милашки Демзел, которая в рот тебе лишь не заглядывает. Поддерживает тебя, любит, — воркует Жанетт и, несмотря на колкие фразы, словно медом поливает. Видимо, Тереза и Жанетт опять поссорились сильнее, чем рассчитывал Найнс.  
— Хорошо, что она тебя не слышит, — хмыкает Родригес в стакан, пригубив опять пойло.  
— Хорошо бы услышала. Может, пелена бы с ее глаз слетела и она бы увидела, как мерзко выглядит со стороны. И что ее возлюбленный Найнс пялится на такую, как я. Хочет Малкавиан.  
— Заткнись, — не ушла бы в перебор; несмотря на то, что он ожидал услышать, Найнса немного коробит от слов Жанетт.  
— О, за живое задела брутального вампира? А? Не то — что?  
— Выбью из тебя все дерьмо, которым ты всех поливаешь.  
— Девушку бить? Ай-яй-яй. Но ладно, я никому не скажу, — Жанетт подается вперед, сверкает глазами. — Хочешь увидеть Терезу?  
— Да, за тем и пришел.  
— Отлично. Тогда будет тебе Тереза, как только Бруха ублажит Малкавиан. Как тебе идея? Презираешь все кланы? Переступай через свое эго. Видишь везде врагов? Придется сделать врагу приятно.  
— Ты хоть сама слышишь себя, шлюха? — Родригесу досадно почему-то, возможно, из-за того, что недавно в голове был совсем другой образ. Тогда хотелось пожалеть, сейчас хочется убить. А еще не хочется признаваться, что он не против. Даже если Жанетт считает, что так его унизит.  
— Жду тебя наверху. Десять минут, не больше. Если смелый, бери. Нет — вали и не возвращайся. Тереза для тебя перестанет существовать. Пойдешь к ЛяКруа плакаться в жилетку.  
— Да пошла ты.  
— Уже.  
Жанетт спрыгивает с табурета и, покачивая бедрами, направляется к лифту. Сучка. И не нужно себе врать, Родригес, высматривал положительные черты? Получи все, на что горазда маленькая запуганная девочка. Просто приспичило, да и все. Повелся, как и все.  
— Да твою же мать!  
Приходится идти. Хочется пойти. И Родригес идет к лифту, поднимается в дергающейся кабине на второй этаж и открывает незапертую деревянную дверь. Он ожидает увидеть Жанетт на круглой двуспальной кровати, обитой бархатом, и она не разочаровывает. Остекленевшими глазами смотрит она в потолок, как неживая совсем, как кукла, раскинувшись на шелковых простынях морской звездой, контрастирует бледной кожей с красным.  
— Пришел? — шевелит она губами и рывком садится на кровати, сверкая возбужденно глазами.  
— У меня был выбор?  
— Конечно! У тебя были принципы, а ты ими поступился. Снимай штанишки, малыш Найнс, — расплывается в улыбке Жанетт.  
— Какая же ты дрянь, — Родригес не принимает предложение, как был одетым, так и проходит к кровати, дергает Жанетт за лодыжку, вынуждая ее упасть на спину. Она опять хохочет, раздвигает непотребно ноги, сверкая скрытой тонкой полоской трусиков промежностью.  
— Найнс, Найнс… — цокает языком Жанетт. — Не сопротивляешься животным порывам?  
Родригес не отвечает, зацепляет пальцами кружевную резинку и рывком стаскивает трусы, забросив их, видимо, на рядом стоящую ширму, но не проверяет. Жанетт внимательно смотрит за действиями, такая же безумная и бесстыжая, как и обычно. Найнс не выдерживает взгляда, ныряет ей между ног, широко лизнув на пробу языком по гладкой коже. Жанетт подается вперед, приподымая бедра и раскрывая себя своими пальцами для удобства Найнса. Тот пользуется предложением, остро толкается языком в клитор и внутрь, расстрахивая и неприлично хлюпая слюной. Жанетт на удивление ведет себя тихо, двигает неспешно бедрами, насаживалась на вертлявый язык и перестает болтать.  
Найнсу нравится, он не против такой своеобразной тишины, и сам начинает заводиться не на шутку. Словно в голове поворачивают невидимый тумблер, его отбрасывает в пространстве и времени в другую реальность. Собственные штаны он так и не снимает, совсем не хочет раздеваться, вжикает молнией и вынимает напряженный ствол. Жанетт раздевать и надобности нет, маленькие элементы гардероба и так не скрывают голую кожу.  
Он плавно входит в нее, гладко по своей слюне и ее смазке, глубоко и до упора. Ложится всем весом на хрупкое, но сильное создание, пряча свое лицо между ее плечом и шеей. Не будет он целовать ее, нет. Пятки Жанетт вминаются в его одетую задницу, она подмахивает скованно, зажатая между кроватью и Найнсом, но молчит. Отчего же будут стонать твое имя, а, Жанетт? Но он так и не спрашивает ее об этом, неистово двигает бедрами, вгоняя в нее свой член, не сдерживаясь, и ему на удивление туго и тесно. Не так он представлял себе секс с самой востребованной шлюхой в Лос-Анджелесе.  
Жанетт словно улавливает его настроение, рыкнув, рывком переворачивает их на кровати, усаживается сверху и задает собственный ритм и темп, крутит бедрами и насаживается на изнывающий ствол, улыбается теперь совсем поехавши и безумно. Найнс вжимает пальцы в ее ягодицы, но не может контролировать процесс. Жанетт словно и не замечает держащие ее руки. Грудь пружинит в красном белье, скрытым наполовину рубашкой, юбка задирается на ребра, и Найнс подглядывает, как движется между ног Жанетт, видит, как таранит ее толстым стволом. Он отдергивает одну руку от ягодицы и ласкает клитор большим пальцем, Жанетт сжимается на нем еще туже, течет сильнее и прикрывает глаза, дрожа в своем удовольствии.  
Родригес теперь не медлит, приподнимает над собой Жанетт ладонями под бедра и проникает в гладкое нутро со своим ритмом и амплитудой. Жанетт так и не стонет, не делится впечатлениями от секса. Она пару раз моргает, и глаза распахивает уже Тереза. Найнс даже член высунуть не успевает, кончает тягуче долго в офигевшую деловую Воэман, которая с опозданием возмущается.  
— И какого черта ты творишь, Родригес? — ревет она и отвешивает ему оплеуху.  
Мирное решение дел тает на глазах. Найнс Родригес предпочитает спастись бегством, благо штаны все еще на нем.


End file.
